bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Twilight God Grahdens
Twilight God Grahdens Skill 'Ancient Aura (35% boost to all parameters & 15% reduction in damage from Light and Dark Types) 'Burst 'Jupiter Rising (16 combo powerful Dark and Light attack on all enemies & adds Dark and Light elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Chrono Ultimatum (25 combo massive Dark and Light attack on all enemies, adds Dark and Light elements to attack & refills BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 32 BC, DC: 25 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Ho ho ho! Santa Claus is here! My, my, if it isn't the old man who wished me a happy birthday on my birthday! Known to be one of the Summoners of the Old, he ventured out with "The First Summoner". Who could that be? So, in Brave Frontier RPG, there were Christmas-themed units. If Trial 002 came out sooner in EU, he would've been Santa. Oh well, at least Trial 004 is coming a month or two after Trial 003's release. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 When we first heard about Grah's 6* form, we were expecting something like a 30% boost to all parameters. Apparently, Alim stepped it up a notch and made it 35%. Wow much? This is crazy! Grahdens boosts ALL STATS by 35%. This is similar to Ark's Leader Skill and Owen's Leader Skill. The squad essentially receives a Buffer Jewel boost, making them a lot more bulkier and threatening. Not to mention that this can be stacked with another Grahdens lead and with more stat-boosting spheres. Let's see how high Colt can go with his HP. If two Grahdens leads and Claire are present, Colt is equipped with the Buffer Jewel and the Heresy Orb, and Colt is Anima type, our mathematical equation looks a little bit like this: 7582 + (35% from Grahdens + 35% from second Grahdens) + (30% from Claire being present) + (35% from Buffer Jewel) + (15% from Heresy Orb). Colt reaches up to 18955 HP! Now what if he's fully imped? He reaches up to 21455 HP! Wow! Plus, there's 15% damage mitigation from Light and Dark enemies. Even though this may look small, it's actually quite a lot. With double Grahdens leads and 50% mitigation active, the squad utilizes 80% damage mitigation from Light and Dark enemies. Wow? However, in a future patch of Brave Frontier, damage mitigation buffs will become multiplicative rather than additive, meaning that if double Grahdens leads and 50% damage mitigation were active, the squad will utilize 63.785% damage mitigation. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Grahdens’s BB utilizes a 200% damage modifier. This damage modifier is actually pretty bad compared to the 7* units we have now. The average damage modifier is 280%. For Grahdens to only utilize 200% even as a 6* is quite disappointing. At least Grahdens provides Light and Dark elements to all allies. This makes sure that no units in your squad can deal weak damage. This also boosts the element coverage of the squad, allowing units to deal strong damage against a bigger variety of units. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Grahdens transitions from a weak 200% damage modifier BB to a strong 660% damage modifier SBB. This is just as strong as the Four Fallen Gods' SBB, all of which are 660%. In fact, this is even powerful than the average 7* unit's SBB, which is 500%. We see a 6* with a high damage modifier and we know that's a good sign. Like his BB, Grahdens adds Light and Dark elements to all allies, providing more element coverage for the squad. This also means that the squad won't be dealing any weak damage. Grahdens also provides the 6 BC regen buff for the squad, which is currently the best in the game. Just when we thought that Colt's 5 BC regen buff was good at his time, we get Grahdens's 6 BC regen. This vastly helps as this boosts the BB gauge momentum of the squad, allowing some units who lack a little bit of BC to fill their gauges at the end of the turn. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Grahdens is quite the versatile unit to use. His BB only requires 10 BC (20 BC from 0 BC gauge) and his normal attack Drop Check is 26 BC, covering most essential aspects in Arena. His Leader Skill vastly boosts the squad's versatility, boosting all stats by 35%. This means that units will be dealing more damage, surviving better, and becoming even beefier. This Leader Skill comes in handy, especially during Random Rule implementations. Stats Score: 7/10 Grahdens actually shows to have better stats than most of the 6* units released, almost rivaling those of 7* units. His Atk and Rec are up there and his Def is right on average. However, it's his HP that is most lacking, mainly because of the lack of other types and the limitation of only being a Lord type. In terms of typing, my type preference for Grahdens is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Grahdens is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Remember Ark's Unit Spotlight? Like Ark, Grahdens can practically be used anywhere. His Leader Skill provides so much utility for the squad, especially with the fact that HP is becoming a much more essential aspect of squad setups due to the amount of damage that the latest challenges' enemies are dealing. Grahdens's Leader Skill becomes extremely useful in Raid as bosses from RC5 deal heavy amounts of damage, enough to one-shot units even with high HP stats. The 15% mitigation from Light and Dark enemies helps to alleviate any problems the squad might have with a certain challenge, like Trial 003, Trial 004, Trial X3, etc. There are so many things about Grahdens that we can fathom about. He's got high damage capabilities that not only benefit himself, but also for the entire squad. He can provide so much support for the squad while dealing massive amounts of damage. Who's going to be the next unit that utilizes a 35% boost to all parameters? Conclusion Total Score: 8.5/10 Ho ho ho! Can't you believe that he is one of the only 6* units that are often used today? There's Grahdens, Xie'Jing, Owen, etc. Think you're going to use Grahdens for Trial 007? Who’s your favorite NPC in the main group? Karl Seria Lugina Paris Tilith Grahdens Comment below on what you think of Grahdens! Did you know that he is Karl's adoptive father? Did you know that Grahdens last celebrated his birthday when he was 50? How was Grahdens's Grand Quest? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Raging Blade Owen *Blizzard God Karl *Flare Goddess Seria Category:Blog posts